


[Podfic] Mercy

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352258) by Koi [archived by [ssa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist)]. 



**Length:** 3:08:14

**File Size:** 204 MB (mp3) | 85.2 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201009091.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009124.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted September 9th 2010 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/373980.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
